This invention relates to a method of optimizing the functioning of a machining center through adjustment of its temperature. Designated by machining center is a machine for machining at least one piece through removal of material by means of at least one cutting tool. The invention also relates to a facility for implementing the method and to a machining center the functioning of which is optimized by implementation of said method.
The invention aims at optimization of the functioning of a machining center for machining at least one piece by removal of material by means of at least one cutting tool, this machining center, on the one hand, comprising a certain number of components including a structure, such as a frame, and motor elements producing actions of driving and displacement of at least one of the elements which are the tool and the piece, and, on the other hand, implementing an installation for lubricating and cooling the tool and the piece by means of a fluid, referred to hereinafter as the lubricant.
The invention concerns particularly, but not exclusively, a method of optimizing the functioning of a lathe.
In the field of machine tools, when stable functioning of a machining center is desired, i.e. desired is the production of pieces of choice and consistent quality, air-conditioning of the premises where the machining center is located is known and/or stabilizing the temperature of the lubrication fluid. These solutions have their advantages, but they do not provide results that are entirely satisfactory.
A result which the invention aims to obtain is a method for optimizing the functioning of a machining center that would overcome the drawbacks of the prior art.
To this end, the invention has as its subject matter, a method of optimizing the functioning of a machining center for machining, at least one piece, by removal of material by means of at least one cutting tool. The machining center includes a certain number of different components including at least a structure, such as a frame, and at least one motor element for producing actions of driving and displacement of at least the cutting tool and the piece.
In an exemplary embodiment, the method includes an installation for lubricating and cooling the tool and the piece by means of a fluid, referred to hereinafter as the lubricant, by determining at least one temperature value for the lubricant, at least empirically, referred to as the reference value, at which the machining center functions in a stable way, i.e. produces pieces of choice and consistent quality; during use of the machining center for the production of pieces, changing the temperature of the lubricant in such a way as to adjust it to the reference value; and changing the temperature of at least one of the components of the machining center in such a way as to bring this temperature to a value close to the temperature of the lubricant, wherein, in order to change the temperature of at least one of the different components of the machining center and bring this temperature to a value close to the temperature reference value.
In a further exemplary embodiment, the method according to the invention includes confining the machining center at least partially in an enclosure with at least two openings suitable for entry and exit of an air current, and causing, through agitation at the level of at least one of the openings, an air current to circulate in the enclosure, the temperature of the air current having been changed beforehand in order to adjust it to a value substantially equal to the temperature reference value.
The invention also has as its subject matter a facility for implementing this method as well as a machining center of which has been optimized by implementing this method.